The Life of Steve
by wicked white wolf
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me. Steves life story from his point of view. What happens when the last known inhabitant of the world of Minecraft has to make friends with hostile mobs? What if there are remnants of the old world leftover? Find out here. if you want to be in the story, tell me what mob you want to be with the name you would like. Thank you!
1. The Awakening

I woke up one morning to find out everything was exactly the same as yesterday. I managed to get myself out of bed and get breakfast. An apple and some lemonade. I went outside to find my friend Phil. (yes he is a skeleton, no I'm not retarded). He started knocking on my forehead. It hurt. A lot. He stopped when he noticed that I was grabbing his arm. He apologized. I didn't blame him. I was surprised he could feel anything at all. He's nothing but bones. Remind me to ask him how he can move. And see. Anyway back to the point. He came inside and I closed the windows. He sat down at my table. I sat across from him.

"I found another cave, " Phil said. "Its down by the river that's connected to the falls."

"I've already been there," I said.

"No, it's on the other side."

"How did you get there?" I asked. He lightly hit me on the head with his bow. We both laughed.

"Did you forget I can swim?"Phil said. Now I had to ask, there wasn't going to be a better time.

"How do you see things?"

"How do you even move?" I asked. He looked at me with a hint of anger in his seemingly non-existent eyes. It sent a shiver up my back. I looked back at him the same way.

"I don't know, but I have an idea." He started.

"The world of Minecraft is a strange place, but I think I'm the least of our problems right now." He said. I had to agree. I have more friends in this world, but the thing is I'm the only living human on the planet. Figure that one out. Go ahead, I dare you. Anyways, you'll meet my other friends later on. Now back to Phil.

"I found something weird in the cave, it looked like a skeleton of an old machine. I know it sounds weird but I'm serious." He said.

"I believe you." I said.

"C'mon, show me where it is."

"Ok, but it's a long journey." He said.

"I'm ready for it."


	2. The Gathering

**Authors note: yes there is going to be swearing. Yes you are going to have to deal with it.**

We went to go see Marcus, another friend of mine. He's a zombie. I think I should tell you that I built homes for all my friends. They all had to do some work, like getting wood, food, water. You know, shit liek that. I made a street to connect the houses together. Had to shear over 1200 sheep for that. I made everything in the forest because if something happens to the houses we can easily fix it. Anyway, we walked up to Marcus' door and knocked. We heard a "_coming_" followed by some locks being unlocked. Marcus came out and brought us inside. He did a lot of redecorating, and I have to say, he did a good job. He asked us why me came so early. I looked at my watch. 7:13 am. Huh we are early. Phil explained everything to Marcus. Marcus was the, um, what you would call a "_mechanic_". He could take apart a mine cart and put it back together better than before. He took his keys and told us to follow him. He led us out back. He said he found something amazing in the forest. We were led into a garage that wasn't there when I made the house. He took a tarp off something. No, no, it couldn't be. It was impossible.

"Oh my god!" I said. Phil was awestruck. Marcus was smiling. A 1967 Pontiac Firebird. The year now is 2190. It was in perfect condition. The tires were all perfect. The paint job was amazing. Black with grey ghost flames. Other than a few dings and scratches courtesy of Father Time, it was perfect. The best part was it had five seats. Marcus tossed me the keys.

"I don't know how to drive." He said.

"Alright, let's go." I said. I started the car and _peeled _out of the driveway.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Marcus said.

"Holy Shit Steve, are you _nuts_!?" Phil said. I could only laugh. It was so much fun. I turned to the direction of Coopers house.

_**Two minutes later**_

We arrived at Coopers house and I knocked on the door. Phil and Marcus were still in the car, shocked, apparently.

"Coming." I heard Cooper say. Cooper is a creeper. Yes, I know, I'm crazy. I think the car ride proved that. Anyway, since he has no hands I installed a Voice Recognition Automated Household Assistant. And a Voice Activated Security System.

"Computer, unlock doors." Cooper said.

"_Unlocking doors_." No doubt the computers voice. Cooper came outside. By that time Phil and Marcus were by my side.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Asked Cooper. Phil explained. Cooper understood. I showed him the car.

"Holy crap, that's awesome!" He said. We got in. I put the pedal to the metal. Cooper seemed to like going fast. Now for Cameron. He's all of our best friend. We arrived it was 8:15 am. I went to knock but he was already at the door. Funny thing about the door, I had to make it three blocks high so he could fit through it. Yes he is an enderman. The house has two floors, each of which are four blocks high, so he has room to move around. I explained. He understood. So the we all sent to the cave. The road became bumpy at an old destroyed bridge I built for an extra feeling of a post-apocalyptic world. This is were our adventure really began.


	3. The Weirdness Ensues

"I don't think we can make it across with this car," I said.

"I second that," Cameron said.

"I'm going to go find something else," I said.

I went to a small cliff next to the bridge. I saw something shiny. I went to it.

"Holy shit!" I screamed.

Everyone came to see me.

I jus' done found me a jeep!" I said with a southern accent. I went into it. The keys were there. It was stuck in a ditch.

"Cameron, can you teleport this up to the road?"

"Well sure I can!" he said enthusiastically.

"okay, let's do it!"

He grabbed the vehicle and teleported it up to the road. I turned the ignition. It started.

"Okay, something weird is going on. The cars we found both had the keys in them. They both started without a problem, and they have a full tank of gas. These things are beyond a hundred years old, shouldn't they be reduced to rust by now?" I said.

"hmm, he has a point." said Marcus.

"I think these were put here recently. But who could do that? I'm the only human left on the planet." I said.

Suddenly a random tv screen next to us that was buried for a long time turned on. It wasn't even plugged in. A voice came out of the speakers.

"So you figured it out, didn't you?"

Under my breath I said "_why is it always me_, **who is it?!**

"_Morons_,_ freaking morons._" _Did it just call me a moron? Did it just call all of us morons?_

"Stop thinking and listen to me."

"NO!" We all shouted. Then I ran to the screen and kicked it off the cliff. As it fell you could hear it screaming "_You will regret this!_" It hit the ground with a satisfying _crash_ and the crackling of useless circuits. Then we heard an explosion and looked to our right. Bombs were being set off and creating massive obstacles for us. We jumped in the jeep and I floored it. We took off with the screech of spinning tires and I aimed right for a ramp created by an explosion. As we flew off the ramp I yelled "LEROY JENKINS!" By chance or pure luck, while still in the air, we flew right into the cave that Phil found. When we hit the bottom the floor was white and shiny, like marble, except it was metal.

"So are you ready for your doom?"

"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing." I said. An evil grin crossed my face. I reached into my pocket (we all know that it's for inventory) and pulled out a crowbar.

"Ha, you think you can beat me with that? My turrets will make quick work of you." Then, turrets appeared from the floor. I quickly ran towards one, grabbed it, and threw it into the other one. Then I took the third one, broke its eye, and held it towards _her_. In pain the turret started firing aimlessly at _her_, hurting _her_ a lot. After 10 seconds the turret gave up and shut itself down. _She _was full of bullet holes and clearly very, very pissed off. While she was distracted I took the opportunity to jump on _her_ and beat _her _with the crowbar. I went for the head. Marcus took out his Desert Eagle and started firing on _her_. His aim is amazing. Remind me to ask him where he gets ammo, I could use some. Phil obviously used his bow. Cameron teleported around throwing the turrets that _she_ had sent on us. Cooper tried to stay calm and not explode, hiding behind our car. At one point I hit something important with the crowbar and_ she_ screamed at the top of _her_ virtual lungs. I kept stabbing at it until she was in so much "pain", she just blacked out. Just as we were about to leave, a round British thing rolled into the room saying it's name was Wheatley, and that he wanted us to take him too. We did and when we got to my place he explained everything to know about something called "Aperture Science Laboratories".

_**Authors note: when I'm saying her or she in italics I'm talking about GLaDOS. I just made it clear that I was talking about her and not something else.**_


End file.
